


~ I was a billion little pieces 'til you pulled me into focus ~ [art]

by artbyjoana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyjoana/pseuds/artbyjoana





	~ I was a billion little pieces 'til you pulled me into focus ~ [art]

 

_'The night sky once ruled my imagination._   
_Now I turn the dials with careful calculation._   
_After a while, I thought I’d never find you._   
_I convinced myself that I would never find you,_   
_When suddenly I saw you'_

 

 


End file.
